Truth
by Mika Saigo
Summary: A crossover of the fullmetal fangame Bluebird's Illusion, and the animemanga series. What's on the other side of Truth's gate? Is there ever an equivilant trade for someone's life? Can a homunculi ever remember what it was like to be human? spoiler wa


Truth

by Shannon Deonier

Note: The fic takes place after the Pride ending of BBI and starts from the last episode of the FMA anime. Since the game seems to be based a little more on the manga, I've put elements from the game, manga, and anime in it and also left some other elements out. I know it isn't completely accurate, but I did my best to keep it close ;;; I hope it isn't too confusing. Also it's a first draft, so please excuse my typos... . I know... so many excuses...sorry! and thanks!

_Just what is the Truth?_

The careful lines of the alchemic circle were just as he knew they should be. _Pale white and black with false critine, imperfect white and red. _He knew the symbols so well he could write them in his sleep. _The peacock's feathers in bright colors, the rainbow in the sky above. The spotted panther, the green lion, the crow's beak blue as lead. _He carefully scrawled the words around the edge of the circle._ These shall appear before you in perfect white, and many more others. After the perfect white follows the grey and false critine also. And after these shall appear the substance invarible..._ He finished the circle mechanically, without feeling. Alphonse was gone. The spacious old room and a puddle of his own blood were all that remained. They had finally obtained the Philosopher's Stone. Only moments ago it was within their grasp and now there was nothing.

His left hand shook a little as his fingers touched the still-warm blood on the floor. _Nothing. _It repeated in his mind like a broken record. _There's nothing left for you here._ How many more sacrifices? How much more did this world want of him? There was nothing left to take. His fingers slid over flesh as he painted the symbols. A circle over each arm, one for his heart, one across his forehead. He would do what had to be done to get his brother back. _You gave me my arm... my leg... my life back... but you you brother, I'll gladly give them..._

Shadows danced in the empty room as the alchemic circle began to glow. The doors to the Truth were opening once more. Thousands of eyes greeted him; all of them hungry and waiting. _Equivalent exchange... _he demanded. _Give me what I want. Only then am I yours._ The eyes watched greedily and beckoned him to follow with their long black fingers. Ed closed his eyes; shut out the darkness and the reaching things that claimed to know the truth. Al had so much more to live for. So many more reasons to smile. Ed was the elder brother. It was his duty to protect the one scrap of family he still had left. _Bring him back..._

Ed could feel himself slipping away, getting pulled into the Truth.

In the face of truth things always became clearer. Questions he'd never even thought to ask were laid out before him, while still more questions bubbled at the back of his mind. But this time it was far too silent. There were always voices; hollow, echoing things that spoke words he couldn't understand... but this time there was only one.

_"Who are you?"_

Homunculus. A body made of false components and brought to an artificial life with the Philosopher's stone. Cold skin and the thin blood that pump through it does nothing to warm it. It's empty in this body. I'm told humans have something called a soul. Something that fills the empty spaces inside of them, but I have no such thing. The only part of us even remotely human are the names that Father gave us. They represent our attachment to the human world. Things like Lust, Envy, Greed, or Pride. These small pieces of humanity are all that's left of us.

Some say we resemble a person from a time long ago; a lost love or an innocent child, but those people no longer exist. Father said I was always too proud for my own good. That the boy I look like was stubborn and strong-willed...

"I don't understand."

Envy sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. "That's not my problem. You ask too many questions shorty. Sometimes you actually gotta work for the answers." The kid had been created only a couple weeks ago, but he wasn't any closer to getting him to shut up. Reminded him of Greed. That one had asked far too many questions for his own good too.

"It doesn't make sense. I remember... the gate, but nothing before that and-"

Envy rubbed his eyes blearily, "Enough already. Why you gotta follow me around all the time? Go ask Father your stupid questions Pride."

Pride's face remained a cool mask. This world was still a mystery. He was a fast learner and absorbed almost every bit of information Envy gave him, but Father was much more difficult to get anything out of and they both knew it. He may as well talk to a wall. His features turned a bit colder as he let out a slow breath. "Why can't you just tell me?"

Things seemed to get ever more complicated. From the moment he appeared in this strange world and ever since, they'd been on the move. Envy said it had something to do with the night he'd appeared as Pride. Humans had been killed and when humans were killed, other humans got upset and wanted things like revenge or closure. A boy with short cropped blonde hair and a dark haired man in a military uniform; both of them covered in blood. Father had complained about the loss of valuable human sacrifices, but Pride was unconvinced. Father was far too careless. If these human sacrifices were so important, he ought to have planned a little better. Envy seemed to be of the same opinion, but sometimes it was difficult to tell where he stood with Father. At times he seemed desperate to please the man, yet other times he was openly critical. Especially if his own hard work went unnoticed or was derailed in any way. Pride found it was best to keep his own opinions to himself. It was easier to play both sides that way. Easier to get what you wanted...

Father was a genius in terms of alchemical ability; something none of the other homunculi were capable of, but according to Envy, many of his plans went awry because of some meddling humans. It was disgusting to think that a mere human had been able to stop him in his tracks. There was a moment of strained silence, "Do you remember? What it was like before you came through the gate?"

Envy's usual smirk became a thin straight line. That was the problem with these bodies they possessed. Some of their memories were so strong that they lingered on, leaving an imprint of the person that had once occupied them. It was really just a matter of time before that short kid's memories started to surface. It could be confusing and painful to remember... no... to see what the human who's form you stole once was. The memories that remained weren't really his own and for a while... it was hard to grasp that.

Once upon a time, this body had been a child, the son of Dante and Hoenheim. It had been hard for the boy, Envy thought his name was Thomas, to live up to his father's expectations. He could never be good enough. Nothing he accomplished was ever enough. Even when he... no... Thomas finally died, it was days before anyone found him. Father had been too busy studying his texts to realize his own son was missing. That was why it hurt so much... Envy gritted his teeth. That wasn't right either... he didn't feel pain. It didn't hurt... it was anger... jealousy... when he found out about the Elric brothers. Those children that Hoenheim coddled and spoiled. He'd hated them so much. They were finally gone, but...

He sighed again. Everytime he saw the empty look in Pride's eyes, his victory felt a little hollow. If there really was any part of the fullmetal brat left in Pride, he'd be screaming obscenities at what he'd become. "I told you before. No. Just forget it."

Pride frowned. Either Envy was lying to him, or the problem was one that only he was having. Strange dreams, so disconnected, vague, and filled with people that he'd never seen before. The only two he recognized were the blonde boy and the older military man. Should he know them? In his dreams they smiled and laughed with him. Was it really him? He always wore a red coat and white gloves...

He shook the thought from his mind. The humans were of little concern.

_6. July. 15_

_Little progress has been made since my last report. The events surrounding the disappearance of the Fuhrer, General Mustang, Colonel Elric, and the civilian Alphonse Elric are being swept under the rug so to speak. The military does not wish to show weakness. Currently the Fuhrer is being reported as "having taken ill." This appears to be an attempt on the part of the military to soften the blow of his disappearance and appoint a new Fuhrer without calling too much attention. They called of the investigation officially today, so any further reports will be done in secret. I'm keeping the meeting places the same. I will continue to hold on to hope that the General and those boys are alright, but it looks like they may have been too close to the truth. I have a couple of leads, but the information is sensitive. Wait until our next meeting for more information._

_Regards,_

_R.H._

Riza finished the letter promptly and placed it with the other copies. It'd been just over two weeks since that day and all the leads were growing cold. She knew the sensible thing to do was to just let it go and accept the loss of her companions, but being with that stubborn and strong-willed man for so long must be getting to her. She couldn't let it go. Couldn't allow herself to greive at their recent funerals. "Missing in Action," the cold grey stones read. "A hero who served his country with all of his heart." Riza smiled and swallowed a lump in her throat. It should have read, "A lecher who wanted to rule the world," or maybe, "A lazy man who rose to the top on other's hard work." It wasn't fair... How could he leave her behind? He'd been her closest friend and he'd gone that night without a word. She'd gone over the details so many times in her mind they'd become a blur. She knew something was wrong the moment General Mustang failed to show up for work at 9:15. He was always late, but never later than 9:15.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before getting ready for bed. Fury said he had a new lead, which was more than they'd had for the past week. The morale of the others was dropping. They'd been fiercely loyal to Mustang, but now that he was gone, the reality of the danger was beginning to sink in. Riza polished the pistol she kept hidden under her pillow. She didn't care if they all quit, she'd continue the investigation alone if she had to.

_"Who are you?"_

It was close to three in the morning when Ed woke from the same dream. He'd adjusted quickly enough to life in the world through the gate, but dreams and voices still haunted him from that place. A pair of golden eyes that were far too familiar and a voice that sounded oddly like his own was the only thing he could still remember when he awoke. His shoulder and thigh ached where the artificial limbs were set in place. This world's technology was vastly different from his own. They still had cars and trains and doctors, but things like alchemy and automail were pure fantasy in this world. The nerve endings in his arm no longer attached to strong automail, but a weak wooden arm, dead at his side.

He raised his good left hand into the air, studying the details carefully in the moonlight. Humanity was such an amazing yet fragile thing. He let his hand fall back down to his side and allowed his breathing to return to normal. Really he was glad just to be alive. He hadn't expected even that much after trying to bring his brother back, but all the same his heart was still beating and his lungs were still breathing. He'd find a way back somehow. Seemed like all he did with his life was try to fix the mistakes of his past... At least it gave him a direction to keep working toward.

The voice had been louder this time. Clearer. He hoped it wasn't some dark omen of things to come. At the same time... that voice... that presence... it was full of power from that other place. Was it trying to seek him out? Was it possible to regain his alchemical abilities in this world? He shook his head. That was far too much to hope for. He let his eyes close once again and waited in the darkness for sleep to take him once again.

Pride flinched a little as he woke. The boy that looked like him again.

"Having bad dreams shorty?" Envy smirked. "About time you got up. There's work to do. Father wants to see you."

Pride sniffed lightly in annoyance. What did Father want this time? He didn't let the cool demeanor of his face change though. "What does he want?" he asked evenly.

Envy frowned. "Like I know. He tells you more than he does me these days."

Pride wasn't certain, but he thought there was a hint of jealousy in the other homunculus' voice. As suspected, Envy didn't like being kept out of anything. Pride made a show of taking his time to stretch and stand before going to meet Father. "I'll be back later." was all he said before he vanished into an alley.

It didn't take long to reach Father's place, far beneath the city streets. Pride noticed with distaste that Father was always sitting in that great throne, attached to all many of wires and other devices. It made him look weak. In just the handful of times Pride had been to visit Father, he'd been sorely tempted to destroy the contraption. All it would take is a simple swing from his scythe...

"Pride... my perfect son..."

The deep voice hissed at his arrival, hard to differentiate from that and the steam coming from various pipes and wires around the chair, but Pride moved forward. He could never bring himself to kneel as many of the other homunculi did.

"Yes Father?"

He could hear the old man's breath creaking into the old dusty body, "Too many humans are looking for us now... I need you to take care of some of them for me."

Pride kept his face carefully neutral. There would just be more humans to follow in their place. What was the point? "Yes Father."

Another pause as Hoenheim's breath rattled. "The investigation team was supposed to have disbanded. If that is indeed the case, you needn't make too much of a ruckus, but if not... kill them."

Pride nodded and turned to leave. It would be treading in risky territory, but he was eager to test his own strength.

_General Armstrong. Colonel Hawkeye. Lieutenants Fury, Havoc, Breda, and Farman. _It wasn't much of a hit list, but it really shouldn't be too much trouble.

"Oi Shorty! What'd he say?" Envy yelled. He was perched a story or two above Pride on the edge of an old building, but he jumped the distance in seconds and was soon inches from his companion's face.

Pride didn't honor his display with so much as a flinch. "He had as assignment for me. I have to go."

Envy's eyes narrowed. "Just you?"

Pride gave the slightest of shrugs, "He didn't mention anyone else. Why?" He watched with smug satisfaction as Envy's eye twitched in irritation.

It was only a moment before Envy's smirk was back, "It's probably too much for you to handle on your own. What was it?"

"Mm..." Pride purred, thinking this new development over in his mind. He had something Envy wanted now. "Well... maybe if you told me a little more about that gate..."

Envy's smirk disappeared. "I told you, I don't remember either."

Pride shook his head and began to walk away slowly, "That's too bad."

Envy stiffened, knowing he was beaten. "Wait."

Pride halted, his bare feet making a scuffling noise on the dusty pavement.

The dark haired homunculus fidgeted on his perch, "I might be able to remember something..."

"Yes sir, understood." Riza hung up the phone and sat at her desk brooding. Things had been so... difficult since Mustang disappeared. Sorting through his paperwork would take her a lifetime. The man had no organizational skills whatsoever. Phone numbers written in girly handwriting lay next to important state documents, while fancy loveletters seemed to have taken priority over the latest serial killer's file.

She sighed resignedly and fell back in her seat. She didn't usually feel so lethargic, but it'd been a long day and thankfully, it was almost over. She tidied the rest of the files on General Mustang's desk into neat piles before dusting herself off and leaving the room.

It was almost a relief to think about the meeting with the others this evening. They'd chosen one of Mustang's old safehouses, one they were certain hadn't been discovered just yet. Room 147 in a small inn on the edge of Central. He got the room rent free after a lucky deal with the proprieter. Apparently the General had been on close terms with the proprieter's offspring. Male, female, Riza wasn't entirely sure. She was never certain as he was prone to flirt with one just as much as the other. The colonel didn't seem terribly picky as long as they looked good in a mini-skirt. She repressed a laugh. Funny that until he was gone, she had trouble expressing her amusement at his behavior. She'd always wanted the best for him, stuck by him, knew him better than anyone... and at times like these, she often wished she hadn't been so stern and cold.

The thoughts vanished with a shake of her head. The details weren't important. The important thing was that the meeting place was secure. She walked swiftly from the Central office, saluting other officers as neccessary. Word was going around that the new Fuhrer would be Military Chief of Staff, General Haruko. He was a family man, honorable, trustworthy. He'd fill the title well. If memory served, he was one of the hostages taken on a train that the Elric brothers had saved. Pity neither could be found. Edward would likely have been promoted soon.\

Black Hayate was close on her heels as she left. A military car dropped her off at her small apartment and it wasn't long before they were both inside and she was carefully filling Hayate's bowl with kibble. She patted his head lightly and walked to the bedroom, took a quick shower, then changed into her civilian clothing. She had to be sure she wasn't going to be followed. Few people recognized her in a skirt, blouse, and thick rimmed glasses.

Dusk had just fallen by the time she grabbed her files, stuffed them in a bag, and was on her way out the door.

An internship at the university was more than he ought to have hoped for, not that he was about to let Hoenheim know that. Edward quickened his pace back toward his small home. The new professor had some interesting theories and Ed was eager to study their validity as well as their connections to his own studies.

In his part of this new world... Munich... Germany... one of many stops he and his father had made for their research. It seemed that just about anywhere in this world it was fairly taboo just researching things relating to alchemy. Alchemy, as well as some other sciences, were consider "dark arts," and therefore, something that oughtn't be meddled with. Here, they were treated with the same suspicion and sometimes downright disbelief as ghost stories, fairy tales, and other absurdities.

The sun was beginning to set as Edward carefully put the new text books on the front porch step and felt around for the keys in his pocket. He unlocked the door without too much difficulty, then bent down to pick up the books. It was a little dark inside, so he dropped the books on the table and rummaged around for some matches. It didn't take long before a dim light glowed through the little room. There was a note on the table, written in his father's messy handwriting. Edward sighed. Even when his father was living under the same roof, he was hardly ever really here. He wondered if Hoenheim had really learned anything at all. The man was a genius in terms of academic ability, but when it came to human emotions and reasoning, he was utterly clueless.

Ed adjusted the strap on his prostetic arm. The thing was difficult to get used to. He walked alright on the new leg, though he still had a rather obvious limp, making it difficult to run very well. Luckily these were quieter times and it didn't seem likely that he'd be in danger of imminent death anytime soon.

After heating up some bread and meat over the wood-burning stove, he sat in the coziest chair in the house, his book propped on one knee, his food on the other. He chewed thoughtfully on the slightly burned meat, his eyes scanning the pages quickly. It wasn't long before the meat and bread grew cold and forgotten and the candles began to burn low.

_Very... very interesting_, Pride mused to himself. Envy knew a lot more than he would have guessed. The only problem was, Envy was also very clever. He let just enough information slide for it to sound enticing. Pride had to be careful not to let his curiousity get the better of him. If what Envy was telling him was correct, the only way to open the gate was with a sacrifice. Something about equivilent exchange...

"That's really all I remember about it." Envy finished.

Pride kept his distrust of that statement a secret and displayed the wonderment he knew Envy would expect. "Really? So what's on the other side? Do you know?"

Envy shrugged, "It's none of my business," he explained, knowing full well that it was. "You'll either remember eventually or you won't."

Pride wasn't very patient by nature, but he could pretend for a little while. "Oh." He said, trying to sound disappointed.

Envy raised an eyebrow, though it was difficult to tell under that mop of hair, "So? Don't you be cheeky with me shorty, I told you what I know. So what's the assignment Father gave you?"

Straight to the point, wasn't he? Well, he'd known Envy wouldn't be one to forget so easily. He rested his hands behind his back and tried to look as clueless as ever. "He wants me to get rid of the investigation team."

"They're still at it?"

Pride refrained from asking, "At what?" and just shrugged as though it was of little importance. "I guess so. Father wants them taken care of before they start asking questions again. I was just about to start off for Lt. Hawkeye's home and see how much she's already found out." Pesky humans. Always mucking about in other people's business. He still couldn't fathom how Father had let them get so close. "You can take care of some of the others if you like."

He half-hoped that Envy would think it beneath him to tag along on such a task, but Envy was eager to recover his standing with Father. He'd take whatever he could get. Pride didn't want the assistance, it would keep him from finding out more about just what sort of investigation they were stopping, but it was too late now.

It wasn't long before he was stealing through alleyways and shadows en route to the Lieutenant's home. It was an easy matter for Pride to manipulate his scythe, pulling it from his side as though it were a part of him. Bits of flesh clung to it, but quickly dripped off the metal edge and melted back into the boy's body. He felt nothing, no more than a man feels when balling his hand into a fist to prepare for a fight. By some twisting of the laws of nature, it was completely normal for him. It was just as simple and effortless to kill the man in the alleyway, severing his head cleanly from his body. Pride made quick work of stealing the deceased man's coat and whatever other articles of clothing weren't soaked with blood. He wasn't like Envy, able to change form from one thing to the next, but he had his own special ways to get what he wanted.

The scythe returned to his side as quickly as it had appeared and he was able to blend in easily with the other humans, out for an evening walk. There were still a few shops open here and there, the windows all lit up so passerby could see their wares. Pride passed by all of it in stride, on his way toward the Lieutenant's home. When he was still a block away, he peered around the corner. The lights were off... either she'd left already or she hadn't returned home. This was the right place, wasn't it?

He let out an irritated sigh and decided to wait it out for a few more minutes. He leaned against the brick of a nearby home and watched quietly. There was silence for a few moments, before he heard an audible gasp and the sound of foosteps behind him.

"Edward?"

It just wasn't possible was it? She'd all but given up hope that the Elrics were still alive, especially with their violent and dangerous past, but here he stood before her, in tattered clothes, but whole nonetheless. His eyes seemed emptier than she remembered and his hair lay wildly around his shoulders, instead of back in its usual braid, but there was no mistake, it was Colonel Elric.

The boy's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, not quite understanding before he finally spoke, "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Of course. She removed the thick-rimmed glasses. She'd nearly forgotten the disguise. "Sorry, it's me. Where have you been? The General? Your brother? Are they alright?"

Pride's mind was racing. Was the woman mad? Or did he just resemble someone she knew? It would be far too great a coincidence if that were the case. Somehow it was all related... It made sense then... why Father never told him exactly what it was the team was investigating. His best guess was it had something to do with someone who looked like him and those other people, the General and the boy's brother. The memory of his first night in this world flashed in his mind. The boy with short blonde hair... the dark haired military man... the pieces were beginning to click together. He decided it would be easiest to play along.

"They're alright," he began, seeing once again the faces of the two dead humans in the back of his mind. "...but it's not safe here, so we've been in hiding." He paused a moment. This could make things easier... "Is there somewhere private that we can talk?" he asked, all the while thinking of how best to extract the information she had before giving her the same bloody fate he'd given the man in the alley.

His impromptu performance seemed to work. She whispered to him, though there was no one else on the street, "I'm heading to a meeting as we speak. We're still investigating your disappearances. If you're safe, we can tell the others and put this whole messy business behind us."

Pride had to try not to smile at the phrase "messy business." Wasn't that what murder was, afterall?

Much to his relief, the Lieutenant wasn't much of a talker, so it was a quiet walk from her place to a run down inn on the edge of town. His luck couldn't get much better. Not only would he have the opportunity to get information from Hawkeye, she was leading him right to the others taking part in the investigation. With how ridiculously simple these humans were, he grew more and more annoyed with Father's failures.

The view was fuzzy, almost like looking through a fog. He was dreaming again then, was that it? At least it wasn't the gate again. Ahead of him was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She was leading him down a hallway to a room. It read 147 in brass letters on the door. As she turned to knock he got a better look at her. What was Hawkeye doing in his dream? His brow furrowed, but he stood quietly as she knocked some sort of code. The door cracked open, revealing a tall, broad-shouldered blonde man smoking a cigarette. Havoc. He glanced at Hawkeye, but his attention was pulled toward her shorter companion. He blinked a few times in disbelief before a grin spread on his face and he opened the door wider, allowing both of them in.

There were more people once they entered the room. Looked like a thin, short man with glasses... Fury. and a round man with a spiky cut... Breda.

"Much as I wanna hear just how the kid's still alive, the others ain't here yet." proclaimed Havoc between puffs on his cigarette. "If they don't show in the next few minutes, we'll just get started."

_Kid? _That tobacco-snuffing soldier better not be talking about him... _The others? Get started with what? _ Edward tried to piece the bits of conversation together, but wasn't sure he should even bother. It was just a dream, wasnt it? None of it was real...

"Agreed." Hawkeye said solemnly. _Who else are they waiting for?_ _That no good Colonel no doubt. He's always late and---_

"So you're really alive huh? Armstrong'll be glad to hear it. Mustang and Alphonse too, right? Why aren't they here?" Havoc commented.

_Of course I'm alive you twit, how would I be standing in front of you if I wasn't? And you better not let that huge heap of muscle near me. Last time Armstrong was happy to see me, he nearly broke my ribs in that deathgrip of a hug! Why do we have to wait for Mustang! Who needs that over-bearing, snot-faced, smug bastard! _He was practically screaming, but none of it came through to the others. Must really be a dream then, if he was just meant to watch. He was curious about Alphonse. Was his brother alright? Did he get his body back? He waited anxiously and was a little surprised when a voice finally came from his mouth.

"As I told the Lieutenant, they're safe, but it's dangerous for them to come out now. They sent me to let you know." The voice was cold and careful, but very much his own. Edward was still trying to fit pieces together. Why wasn't it safe? It would be just like that lazy Colonel to send him out if it were dangerous, rather than risk his own skin...

That answer appeared to be enough for the others because they settled into a brief, uncomfortable silence. _Just what is going on?_

Too easy. It was far too easy. They were practically playing right into his hands. Pride held back his smirk and listened carefully as the others made idle conversation. He had mixed feelings about how he should go about things. They would be asking him questions any moment. They'd want details. The more they wanted to know, the greater the chance that he would give them an answer that would be wrong. So far the questions had been vague, but if they continued...

He sat slowly in the seat that was offered him. Envy once said that military people were the worst for getting information. If they knew you were the enemy, they'd endure death before they spoke. But if you were a friend...

"It's five past. If they were coming, they'd be here by now." The one called Hawkeye checked her watch before sitting in a chair opposite Pride. Havoc sat on the bed, inhaling the last of his cigarette before grinding it into a nearby ashtray.

Breda leaned against the closest wall, arms crossed, "Seems suspicious."

Havoc sighed, "Did the message get to everyone? Farman always has a lot of paperwork and Armstrong has been pretty busy lately."

Riza took off her glasses and set them on a small wooden table next to her chair. "The message was given to everyone. Either they don't want to be a part of the investigation or... they've been compromised."

Havoc looked incredulous, "How can you say that with such a straight face? These are friends we're talkin' about! They wouldn't... they wouldn't chicken out on us! What if they're in trouble? We can't lose any more people!"

Breda shook Havoc's shoulder, "Calm down. Think logically before you go jumping to conclusions! We haven't even heard from the shorty alchemist about where his brother and Mustang are yet. Just settle down, we'll figure things out."

Pride was getting impatient. He didn't care who was missing, but he was almost certain what had become of them. If Envy was making good on his word, the stragglers weren't going to arrive anytime soon. That left four.

The room grew quiet and all eyes turned to him expectantly. "Alright Ed, let's hear it. What happened that night?"

Pride's eyes flicked to the door with a bit of worry and concern. Human emotions were so easy to duplicate. Hawkeye caught his drifting gaze and patted his shoulder gently. "Don't worry, it's locked. No one will get in. Just relax and tell us what happened."

Pride hunched forward, his head hanging down as though in deep thought or pain. He let a smile creep across his face. Stupid humans. The smile vanished as he looked up, trying his best to seem emotionally unstable. "That night... it was a blur really... I..." The dead faces... Had they come looking for Edward? It seemed the most logical route to follow... "I was looking for something..." It was becoming clearer... He remembered walking down the steps to the dark abandoned building... or had it been Edward? "I fought... the homunculus, but... I wasn't strong enough..." The worrisome look he'd been faking was becoming more and more real.

Why did he remember? _He'd fought with Envy... and another of the homunculi... Wrath. Why was he fighting them? He'd been so tired... so very tired. Some of his ribs were broken and his arm felt strange. Why was it made of metal? There was so much blood... The homunculus stood before him and he knew he was going to die... Envy was running toward him. He braced himself for the final blow, but it never came. The blonde boy was in front of him, blood pouring from a gaping wound in his chest. The boy didn't say another word. He grew quickly cold in his arms. _

_He was shouting the boy's name over and over. Alphonse. Al. But there was no response. _

_"Envy... End it all quickly..."_

_"FULLMETAL! WATCH OUT!" _

_The voice was familiar... he heard a sound behind him... Flesh impacting flesh and the sound of blood hitting the floor... _

_"Al... Colonel..."_

_There was a bright flash of light as power surged through him. All he wished for was to save the two fallen humans before him, but the alchemy had no effect. His strength was leaving him._

_Everything before me has turned white..._

_I want to scream...but can't..._

_Let me leave this place...leave this nightmare..._

_Let me be free of this..._

He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Hawkeye's hand went instinctively to the boy's shoulder. "Ed? Are you alright?"

No. He wasn't alright. He pushed the memories away. It wasn't true! He wasn't Edward! He was Pride. Pride... Always Pride... These memories weren't real... they weren't his... He remembered them, but... it was like an outsider looking in. He felt no sympathy for a few dead humans. He wouldn't allow himself. He felt only a slight satisfaction in knowing how many humans had been killed that night and how many more would soon share the same fate.

Pride stiffened at Hawkeye's touch. "I'm fine," he stated in bleak monotone. He took a breath. "Alphonse and Mustang came just in time to try to save me..."

He slowly got up from his chair as he spoke, then took a few steps so he was standing between them and the locked door. "There was a battle... I was already wounded... They tried... they tried to save us all..."

Pride's fingers slipped to the human clothing he was wearing. With a flourish he threw them aside, an evil smirk spreading on his face. "...they failed."

Ed sat bolt upright in his chair, sending stale bread and meat flying to the floor along with a old textbook. The candles he'd set out had already burned themselves out and the only light in the room was dim moonlight which gave the place an unearthly feel to it. Edward picked up the fallen food and scraped it into the garbage, then set the textbook on the table. What had that dream been about? It wasn't like the others, but he couldn't quite remember it well enough to say why. Just a different feeling, like it was something a little more realistic...

When his heart finally stopped beating quite so rapidly, he took his jacket off and loosened the buttons on his vest. Hoenheim still wasn't back. Probably at one of his late night meetings with some occultist, trying to find out more about the alchemy of this world. He set his jacket on the chair and finished unbuttoning his vest. He was feeling tired, so he didn't bother with heating the water for a bath, instead he just shuffled over to the hall closet and pulled out a blanket, stepped out of his shoes and sat wearily back on the bed in his room. It was small for a bed, but they didn't have much furniture and his father preferred the couch, so he was stuck with it. Besides... he admitted half-heartedly to himself, it's just the right size for you anyway. With that thought, he frowned, threw the blanket over himself and lay back, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't long before sleep crept back in, but this time it was a deep, dreamless sleep. No haunting images that vanished when he awoke... no familiar places or people... nothing but darkness.

There was a still moment where none of the officers moved, they just sat around gaping at him, too baffled to react properly. Pride wasn't about to waste it. He lowered his stance in front of the door and felt the sharp blade of his scythe as he ripped it from his own flesh. He felt at ease and cooly detached as the people Edward must have known in life watched with wide eyes.

Hawkeye was the first to react. She shouted, "He's one of them!" loudly before backing against the far wall, putting as much space between herself and the homunculus as she could. Havoc responded quickly and leapt behind some furniture then pulled his pistol out. Breda dodged the first swing of the scythe in the tiny room, but the blade nicked his arm, drawing first blood. Fury, more a secretary than a soldier, didn't have a chance. His reaction time was much slower and he had barely drawn his gun when Pride's scythe slashed through the air, tearing apart flesh and bone in a flurry of gore.

Blood splattered the old flowery wallpaper of the small room and Pride licked his lips in anticipation. The gate... he could feel its power pulsing through him. A sacrifice... it would tell him all the secrets he wished if he would but give it a sacrifice... The scent of blood was intoxicating and his instincts picked out the next weakest soldier. Breda was slower than the nimble Havoc and Hawkeye, he'd be the next to go.

As Pride advanced on the thick officer a shot rang out. It'd grazed his shoulder, but done no serious damage. He turned his head with slowly and his slitted eyes fixed on the marksman. Hawkeye didn't appear to be handling things well. It was probably understandable, given she'd known Edward as well as the other two, Alphonse and Mustant, that she must now realize were dead. The corners of his lips turned upward in amusement, "What's wrong Lieutenant? Lose your nerve? You wouldn't kill your little friend Edward, woul---"

He was cut off as two more shots echoed, both hitting their mark. He looked briefly down at his chest where the first bullet had impacted. There was a hole about the size of his fist, but his body was repairing itself quickly. There was a numb sort of tingly sensation on the right side of his forehead as well. He put a hand to his head, feeling the flesh knit back together as though by magic.

"Is that all?" he inquired, a bored look on his face, "It won't be any fun if you don't try. You can scream and beg for your lives if you like. Not that it'll help."

He continued his advance of Breda, who had taken the opportunity to make for the window, but the barrel-chested military officer wasn't fast enough. It was almost comical, Pride thought as the scythe bit into Breda's back and tore all the way through to the front, they way Breda looked down in surprise as the blood poured from his wound.

Pride felt bullets tearing through his back as he yanked his weapon free. They were an annoyance only. Sacrifices... The gate demanded equal trade for its knowledge. In his mind's eye he could see the doors begin to open; the strange eyes and fingers reaching for the light. They craved the flesh and blood of the humans. Pride was only too happy to help. His eyes reflected strangely in the light as he licked the sticky red liquid from his blade.

Only two left...

Hawkeye was running for the door. That just wouldn't do. His attention was on her as he stalked forward, ever closer. He reached for her and felt a shockwave run through him. The sound of a heavier shot, loud and thick, echoed, ringing in his mind. He tried to lift his arm and reach for the quickly retreating Hawkeye, but found his appendage hanging loosely by a few bits of skin and shattered bone. It was repairing, but it was a slow business. His eyes found Havoc, bent cigarette in his mouth and a heavy looking rifle held tightly in his hands.

Pride's eyes narrowed, much like a predator, as he advanced upon his prey. Havoc could see he was going to die, yet he seemed to want the Lieutenant to escape. Pride was upon him in seconds. He threw his scythe aside as another shot cracked on the still night air. It went wild as Pride tore the projectile weapon out of Havoc's grasp with his good arm. He wouldn't need two hands for this...

He easily snapped the man's neck and watched with an eerie grin as Havoc crumpled to the floor like a broken doll. Only one left... the gate urged him on, promising him secrets and power...

His arm was back in working order by the time he picked up his scythe again. He opened the door, heading out into the hallway. An unlucky few stuck their heads out from their doors to see what the commotion was about. Pride disposed of them without a thought. Witnesses could not be tolerated.

The lieutenant escaped through a side door and into an alleyway with Pride close on her heels. The night air was chill and her heart was beating loudly in her chest. She fought the urge to glance behind her. Those golden eyes made goosebumps run up and down her arms. It wasn't possible. Edward would never let them do this to him. He wouldn't...

She shook her head. No, the Edward she knew was gone. So was Alphonse... She felt tears falling from her cheeks, breaking her usually serious expression and she fought to keep her breathing under control. Roy was gone... She could only hope that whoever had done this horrible thing to Ed hadn't done the same to Roy and Alphonse as well.

The sound of metal flying on air sounded far too close behind her. She could feel the wind on her back as it flew past. If she could just make it a little further. Surely if she found somewhere with plenty of people he'd be forced to retreat. She could find somewhere safe to sneak away to and...

The sound of metal again. This time she felt the bite as it grazed her shoulder. It threw off her balance and she skidded to a halt, leaned hard on a brick wall and held tightly to her shoulder as the blood oozed between her fingertips. She looked up to see those empty eyes again. Eyes that had once been so full of determination and potential now reflected nothing. She could feel her resolve to fight slipping away. What was the point? All her friends were dead. All hope was gone...

"Edward... please..." she pleaded, though she knew already it was useless. "Edward..."

Spots of blood dotted Pride's face and clothing as he looked down on the pitiful woman. He smiled humorlessly, "Edward?" He laughed deep in his throat, "Edward is dead Lieutenant. You're welcome to give him my regards when you see him."

He could see the doors now, clearer than ever before. They were opening slowly, welcoming him in with open arms. Fingers reached for him, the darkness beckoned and he let himself slip into their waiting grasp. He was one of them afterall. He didn't fear the gate or what lay beyond like so many humans had. The gate recognized him as one of its own. Knowledge flooded him and he could remember clearly waiting with the others... waiting for the gate to open and flesh to be sacrificed so he could one day have a body of his own.

He could hear the strange echo of something alien, something not like the others. This voice was human... familiar... and so very frightened...

Pride listened curiously and strained to hear. What was it saying? As he reached for it he could feel himself falling through the darkness. It was becoming clearer. The voice wanted to find a way home. A way back to its friends, but most of all its family. He could feel the lonliness resonating within him and his chest felt a tightness he'd never experienced before. He didn't think he liked the feeling. It was sad and mournful and free of hope. An image of the blonde female lieutenant flashed in his memory. Was this what she had experienced as she felt death pressing in on her? This horrible feeling like his heart was being squeezed?

As the melancholy thought crossed his mind, it was mingled with another new feeling. Guilt. He'd become something so inhuman... These new feelings couldn't possibly be his own. He was strong and deadly, a cold-blooded killer, not a human... constrained by human emotions... He let his anger bubble to the surface, covering the strange feelings in a blanket of rage. What was making him feel like this?

It was the voice... it had to be. He tumbled through the inky blackness for what seemed like ages before he finally felt something solid under his feet. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings... it was another town... much the same as the one he'd left behind only moments before. He could feel rough cobblestones under the thin fabric on his feet and the air had a distinctly different smell. It was sharp and cold and threatened rain or snow. He hadn't felt cold like this before. It didn't bother him, but the sensation was... truly something different.

Houses dotted the empty streets, darkened by the midnight hour. _What just happened?_ He'd been inside the gate and now... this? He heard footsteps coming down the street and he rushed to the nearest house. His hand went instinctively to the door, though he didn't expect it to be open. He glanced down at the metal locks curiously and tried the handle. He was a little surprised when it opened. With all the locks on the door, surely the owner wouldn't have just left it unlocked...

With a slight push the door opened silently. There was a little furniture, old, but comfortable looking. An overstuffed armchair was draped with a jacket and there were textbooks on a table on the other side of the room. It definitely wasn't uninhabited, as he'd first guessed. It was likely the occupant was still here. He closed the door behind him without a sound.

It wasn't a habit of his, jumping into strange houses, but now that he was here, he might as well explore things a little and perhaps find out just what sort of place the gate had dropped him in. To be honest, the little house was a mess. There was food going bad in the pantry and books littered most of the table-space. He padded cautiously down the hallway where there was a small washroom and a bedroom. The bedroom was the worst of all. Papers littered the floor, along with discarded trousers and underwear, the occasional sock or button shirt, and dirty plates with half eaten meals. The only clean spot in the room was the tiny wooden bed. Pride started as the person in the bed moved, as though having a fitful dream. He walked closer, curiously. The small figure was covered in a blanket, but he could see a mess of blonde hair peeking out.

Judging by the size of the body... Pride shook his head. That just wasn't possible. He was jumping at shadows. He swallowed hard and crept forward. Still... he had to be sure...

Gently, so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, he pulled back the blanket that covered the child's face. He drew back his hand in an instant, immediately recognizing the face. _Edward..._

Envy perched atop a building, peering into the now crowded alleyway. Pride had left quite a mess to clean up. They'd called in a bunch of military to cover things up, but it didn't keep people from pushing forward to get a glimpse anyway. Nothing drew a crowd quite like a corpse.

He turned up his nose. Stupid humans... buzzing like flies around the dead. Pride sure knew how to make a mess of things... yet he'd been the one to be scolded. Farman was easy enough to take care of, not much of a military man... but Armstrong had proved a little more difficult. Envy's body still ached from the beating he'd recieved. Luckily he'd gotten enough fatal wounds in that the man had finally gone down. Father hadn't been impressed. Pride had obviously finished his job, but he'd vanished just as quickly... leaving Envy to blame. He'd been seething with anger at the time, but in the hours to come he'd managed to cool his head a little. How the hell was he supposed to know where that shorty had gotten to? He wasn't the idiot's keeper.

There was an oddly familiar aura around the alleyway. He thought he'd been imagining things, but there was something strange about this place. What had Pride done?

_"Do you remember? What it was like before you came through the gate?"_

Damn. Envy cursed inwardly. The little brat hadn't gone as far as that, had he?

He took a step back, the shock evident on his face. How could that be? His own body... wasn't that Edward's? And... and wasn't Edward supposed to be dead? It was impossible for him to be there, but as he slipped closer once again it was unmistakable. Without thinking, as though he had to be certain, he reached out his bloodied hand, brushing a strand of hair from Edward's face. The skin was soft and warm, not dead and cold like his own.

Curiousity got the better of him and he leaned forward, inches from Edward's face. He could feel his cold heart beating faster and he remembered the strange new emotions he'd felt while passing through the gate. Because of this boy? Perhaps they shared a resonance... some peculiar link that pulled them together. Pride's hand was drawn to the warmth. It felt so strange...

Edward's eyes began to flicker as he bridged the gap between sleep and awake. There was something cold on his cheek. Had he forgotten to close a window? As his eyes lazily cracked open he realized it was no breeze upon his face. He could smell blood and there was a face mere inches from his own. He'd gotten careless living in Munich... he hadn't expected them to follow him this far...

He recoiled from the alien touch, putting as much space between himself and this new visitor as he could. His hopes sank as he realized he was backed into a corner and he no longer had the convenience of automail. In his haste, the artificial limbs were caught up in the sheets and he tumbled to the floor, helpless. He wasn't about to go down without a fight though. His arm was stuck, so he used the only weapon he could think of. His loud, obnoxious mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here! What do you want!" Edward roared.

Much to his surprise, it seemed to frighten the intruder. The darkly clad youth backed away a few steps and Edward tried to focus his eyes. He'd expected Envy... perhaps Wrath... but... none of them had blonde hair...

"I said what the hell are you..." his voice gave out on him as he saw the trespasser's face. For a moment he couldn't even breathe. From the alchemic markings and the Ouroboros tattoo on the boy's body, it was obvious he was a homunculus... but... it was his own face that stared back at him... Edward's eyes narrowed as he realized what was going on.

"Envy..." he growled as he finally pulled his arm free. "How did you get here?" When death didn't appear to be an imminent threat, he began to work on getting his leg untangled as well. "What do you want with me? Haven't you taken enough already?"

Pride jumped when the boy awoke and recoiled from his touch. He tried to get a rein on the peculiar feelings, but when Edward lashed out and started yelling, it cut deeply. As he felt those same golden eyes boring into him... making him feel unwanted... useless... disgusting...

His feet stumbled over the hardwood floor as he backed up. Pride swallowed the lump in his throat. Why was it that if anyone else berated him like that, he wouldn't think twice about cutting them to pieces? Why did this one human's opinion of him matter at all? He couldn't figure it out, it was like a puzzle he couldn't quite wrap his mind around.

_Envy... why would Edward know Envy...? _He hardened his expression and fought for control. _Edward knows Envy... he thinks I'm Envy? Of course! Envy can change his appearance! _He was truly slipping if that thought hadn't come to mind immediately. Pride did his best to maintain a stoic expression, but it was more difficult than he thought possible. "I'm not Envy..."

Now free of the sheets, Edward took hold of the bedpost and pulled himself upright. _Not Envy? Just who are you trying to fool? Like I'd believe a word you say..._

Tension was thick in the air as Pride tried to judge the boy's expression. Disbelief was clear on Edward's features and Pride couldn't really blame him. There was no way he could think to prove who he was, but he tried nonetheless.

"I'm not... " he started again, but felt his resolve start to fail under those golden eyes, "I'm Pride... not Envy..."

Edward was the one to step back this time. His eyes were darting around the room, but he never let the intruder out of his sight. He'd gotten soft, hadn't even thought to have a weapon near his bed. It'd just been so peaceful here... "Why should I believe you?" his voice was low, almost a growl. If the homunculus wanted him dead, he'd had his chance when he'd been lying on the floor, helplessly tangled in the sheets. If he wanted information, he'd have demanded it by now... what could he want?

The homunculus could understand the need for these accusations, but despite everything, he was getting impatient with his newfound twin. He could feel his focus returning and he closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath. "Look... I'm as confused as you are..."

Pride wasn't the only one getting impatient. Ed's left hand was anxiously clenching and unclenching a fist as he listened to the boy who shared his face, "I highly doubt that. You homunculi never show up without a reason. Usually it involves me and a lot of pain, so don't give me that 'I'm confused' bull."

The strange human feelings were quickly vanishing under all the harsh scrutiny Edward was dealing him. They were quickly replaced by feelings he knew all too well. Anger... Rage... His eyes narrowed and he rushed through the semi-darkness, throwing Edward easily against the wall with a low thud. Edward fought to regain consciousness from the unexpected blow, but felt a pressing weight on his chest. His eyes focused and he could see his own face looking back at him, sullen and waspish. Pride had his knee pressed firmly against Edward's chest, and easily kept his good arm from doing any damage.

"Look you little brat..." he paused, enjoying his moment of power, "I could have killed you anytime I wanted." He ground his knee into Edward's chest, just to prove his point. "Now all I want is a little cooperation. You wanna know why the hell I'm here? Well so do I."

Edward pushed a few times, but Pride held firmly, making sure the boy knew who was in control before he finally let up. Edward scrambled to an upright position, his own pride damaged from the confrontation. He brushed some imaginary dust from his shirt and looked directly into the homunculus' eyes. He was almost convinced it wasn't Envy. Envy wasn't quite so cool-headed. If it were Envy, he'd probably be dead already. He licked his lips slowly, trying to work out an answer that wouldn't get him thrown across the room.

"Tell me what you know..." Edward began. He would be pushed from time to time, but he wasn't about to be bullied by some homunculus that stole his face.

Pride smiled wickedly and seated himself on the edge of the bed.

The more Envy tried to logically piece things together, the more it made sense. Pride was playing around with the gate...

While the gate was almost like a second home to the homunculi, it was their birthplace... and for the foolish... also their resting place. It was nothingness and yet... so very crowded and alive. But it wasn't a toy... Envy's violet eyes narrowed to slits as he calculated. He could tell Father... and then Father would see just how 'perfect' his new son was... or...

He crouched low as he waited for the crowd to disperse. Pride was already missing and even Father didn't know where he'd gone... Envy would just have to make sure the shrimp didn't come back...

It was late in the morning when Edward finally woke. His eyes scanned the room lazily. He was never one for getting up early. The room was in the same disarray he'd left it in last night and everything appeared to be in order. He yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His arm and leg felt a little stiff, but then, they always did first thing in the morning. He threw the covers away and sat up, placing his feet on the cold wood floor. Instead he heard a strange noise and felt something much softer than the floor under his foot.

"Damnit!" Pride yelled. "Do I look like a throw rug to you?" He was on his feet in seconds and willing a giant scythe to his side.

Oh right. That thing was still here. Edward didn't let his surprise show, he'd hate to give the guy a reaction. "You're still here eh?"

It took a moment for Pride to calm down and will the weapon away, but it didn't keep him from making a sour face. "I do want I want, deal with it."

Edward rolled his eyes. He hadn't been sure what to make of his homunculus identical twin and Pride was reluctant to share much information, other than to say they came from very different places. It brought many new questions to mind, but Pride was very careful about the information he shared and what he kept hidden. Ed tapped his fingers on the bedpost. "My father is going to be home soon, if he's not already, so you better keep it down. It'd be... bad if he started asking questions."

"Like I'm scared of some human..." Pride began. Before he'd even arrived in this new world, he kept feeling these strange... emotions... He wasn't sure if they were his own... or perhaps echoes of the person he used to be. He just knew they became sharpest around the boy who's face he shared. He was sure there was some kind of connection... When the shattered memories of Edward came to Pride's mind last night... he hadn't cared about the boy at all. What did it matter who had used the body before him? It was just convenient for getting his work done. Now that he'd met the boy... Edward... in person... he felt a strange guilt... a heaviness of conscience that was always there on the back of his mind. Regret... human lives were fragile, so unlike his own. He could be killed a dozen times and always return. For each homunculi, there was only one way to really kill them... Father had told him about it just days after his "birth." For each "sin," there was a punishment. For Greed, it'd been boiling alive in oil. He'd been too rebellious, Father said. Too hungry for power.

Pride had been confused about how they could be destroyed, but when he'd talked to Envy later, he'd assured him it was possible.

_"Did he tell you... for all of us? They're all different you know..." Envy had pressed him, eager to know if Father had shared his weakness with the new homunculi._

_Pride had tilted his head to one side and in a hollow sounding voice lied, "Different? They're not the same?"_

Envy'd bought it easily enough, much to Pride's relief. Behind his back Pride had smiled.

_"A homunculi can be killed?"_

_The heavy artificial breathing echoed in the room as Pride waited for the old man to respond, "Lust would have to be suffocated by fire... Envy... drown in freezing water... You... probably the most painful of all... broken on a wheel."_

_"A wheel?"_

_A slight smile had crossed the old man's lips. "The price for betrayal dear child. Being 'broken on the wheel' was one of the harshest middle age punishments. A criminal would be tied to a wagon wheel, then they would then be pummelled with a blunt weapon. The breaker's objective was to shatter as many bones as possible without killing. The criminal would then be left in a twisted mass to bleed to death. His remains might then be carried around the town, still tied to the wheel, as a warning to the citizenry."_

_Pride felt his throat run dry. Should it ever come to that... well, they'd have to catch him first. _

"Pride, are you deaf?" Edward swatted him upside the head. Much as he was loathe to keep the homunculus in his own house, he still felt obligated to act as a proper host. Besides, if he could get the right information out of him... he might be able to make it back through the gate to his brother...

Pride scowled, though his heart wasn't in it. "What!"

"I just asked if you wanted breakfast. It's not much harder cooking for two than it is for one." Edward smirked, having gotten the upperhand for once.

Food... it wasn't something he thought of very often, since his body didn't require it. Gluttony was always eating... sometimes the most dreadful looking things. It wasn't anything like that, was it? "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

Edward hobbled past him and into the kitchen, still wearing his trousers and half buttoned shirt from the previous day. "It's not going to kill you, trust me." he mumbled as he rummaged through the cupboards. He glanced back at Pride, who was still standing dumbly in the hallway, "This'll take me a bit... um..." he wrinkled his nose, "you should probably take a bath or something... You've still got blood on you and..."

"Bath?" Pride was unfamiliar with the term. As far as he knew, his body took care of itself. Maintenance like bathing or eating just seemed... superfluous. He looked down at his hands, still stained here and there with the blood of his innocent sacrifices. People Edward had known... and cared about. There was an odd feeling around his eyes, like his face was getting hot.

Edward watched curiously as tears spilled over Pride's cheeks. He hadn't known homunculi were capable of feeling, much less shedding tears. He turned away quickly. "There're towels in the closet. You can borrow some of my clothes. People would freak out if they saw you walking through town in that."

Pride could feel the tears running down his face and wiped them away curiously. What had caused the strange reaction? There was a heavy feeling in his heart, but it started to vanish as Edward spoke to him again. There was something in the boy's voice that calmed him. Though all the new emotions ran rampant inside him, being around Edward calmed the storm. He didn't argue this time, just nodded and did as he was told.

Edward went back to his work making breakfast. Strange. Very strange. At least Pride would be wearing something other than that disgusting outfit that was so like Envy's. Tiny shorts with a weird skirt, gloves, and that horrible midrift shirt that showed off his belly button. Edward had thought it looked bad enough on Envy, but seeing it on... well... himself... was downright creepy.

Ed used his good arm to tie his hair up in a ponytail and set to work making breakfast. The food was starting to get cold and Pride still hadn't returned. Not that he _cared_ or anything...

This "bath" stuff was a lot more complicated than it looked, Pride realized. It took him a little while before he learned how to work the faucet and then getting the temperature right was a trick unto itself. He eased the tight black clothing off and tested the water with his hand. It was warm, but not too hot so he stepped into the large tub. There were a couple bars of sweet-smelling soap and he picked one up experimentally. It smelled... just like Edward. He shook his head and started scrubbing the crusted blood and dirt from his pale, muscular body. The water had turned a rusted color by the time he finished, but at least the blood, a reminder of his past transgressions, was gone. He wrapped a soft towel around himself and watched the last of the water swirl down the drain.

There was steam on the small bathroom window and the mirror over the sink. He wiped it away with a wave of his hand and stared at the face in the mirror for a long time. His heart was starting to feel heavy again. He brushed out his long, golden hair and on a whim he tied it up in a ponytail. He remembered Edward liked to wear it like that. He picked up the clothes and figured them out easily enough. He wore his white shirt buttoned, with a suede vest and matching trousers. His bare feet padded on the floor as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"About time," Ed greeted him and pointed to an empty chair. Pride poked at the food with a fork, but resigned himself to eating it. Surprisingly, it wasn't too bad.

Edward had nearly finished his meal by the time Pride sat down. He should've been to the university by now, working on his internship, but it looked like he'd be a little... late. He picked up his dishes and dumped them in the already full sink. "Unless there's more you're not telling me, I've got to run. I'm doing research at the university."

Pride chewed thoughtfully on a piece of bacon. It had a nice flavor to it, "Research? On what?"

Edward sighed, "Truth. The gate. I know there's a way back through it. How did you get through?"

Pride stopped chewing and looked anywhere but at Edward, "I don't really remember... it's a little blurry..." he lied. Why was he holding onto the information? What did it matter to him if Edward wanted to travel through the gate? He wasn't sure if he was just being stubborn or if... he'd actually miss his blonde twin. He swallowed the rest of the bacon and pushed away from the table. He wasn't hungry in the first place, but now he really didn't have the appetite for it. He stood and leaned against a far wall as Edward got himself ready to leave.

Edward pulled on his jacket as he opened the door, letting in a chill wind. He glanced at Pride, "I won't be so naive as to say 'don't get into trouble'... but for my sake, if you do, you better not get caught." And with a cold finality the door slammed behind him.

Pride stood for a few minutes, just staring at the door. _What now? _The gate had called to him so insistantly, but now that he was here, what was there for him? He reached carefully for the doorknob and turned it, revealing a cold morning in Munich. He thought enough to put on some shoes before he left, though they were rough and his feet weren't used to wearing such different clothing. The wind felt good on his skin and with Edward's clothing, he could be out in plain sight without worry of being seen or caught. Where did Edward say he was going? A university? He walked slowly toward the center of the city, taking in the sights and sounds as though seeing them through different eyes. This world was not like the one he'd come from, but there weren't as many differences as he'd thought.

He stopped a passerby and asked directions to the university. The kindly old man pointed north and gave him a list of directions. He had to resist the impulse to kill the humans on sight, but those feelings were gradually fading the longer he was around them. He felt... at peace in this small town. He frowned and his stomach twisted in a knot. Should he really be feeling like this? Feeling so... human?

For a homunculi, traveling the gate of truth was no great accomplishment. The gate connected one world to another and used the power of human life as easily as one might use fare money for a trolley. Human lives were nothing to homunculi and such a toll was no great price. It wasn't long before Envy too was travelling through the blackness of the gate.

Unlike Pride, Envy had years of experience. Unlike Pride, Envy was at home in his artificial human body. And unlike Pride, Envy knew the paths of the gate better than anyone. He could feel the trail Pride had left behind. It was faint, but he picked up on it, fast as a bloodhound after a jackrabbit. His lips curled in a disturbed smile. No one would stand in his way. He would be the best. And once Pride was gone, Father would realize that.

Edward sighed and tried his best to concentrate on the instructor's lesson, but with the recent turn of events, he was finding it difficult. He tapped his pencil idly on his desk. He hadn't seen his father since the day before too. Hoenheim made a habit of popping in and out whenever it was convenient, but Edward couldn't help but worry... just a tiny bit. His absentee father didn't deserve more than that.

Pride was thoroughly enjoying himself. He'd reached the university around noon and was surprised at how big it was. There were people everywhere, coming and going. He thought he might get lost, but he could almost feel Ed's presence. Like a heart beating through his cold, clay body.

He reached the inside of the building, his cheeks rosy from the cold. He hadn't taken more than a few steps when a hand clapped down on his shoulder and a familiar voice sounded.

"Edward, did you get out of class early?"

Pride turned with a look of surprise. What was Father doing here? He wasn't used to hearing that voice without the heavy machinery to support it. And the professional demeanor... completely gone. Father's hair was a mess and he looked as though he hadn't slept. How had he found him? He was caught. Surely Father wouldn't forgive him for sneaking through the gate. Pride was at a loss for words. "...Father?"

The man he knew only as "Father," smiled and nodded, "Been a while since I heard you call me that. You feeling hungry? I thought we could go to lunch or something, exchange notes..."

Pride was backing away in confusion. The casual manner... the warmth in his eyes... this was not Father. But the man hadn't flinched when he'd called him by that name. And he'd called Pride by the name Edward... Could it be this was Edward's father? The coincidences were mind boggling, but it was all he could do to shake his head and mumble an excuse, "I... um... I'm already late... for a meeting... with... the professor..." He was halfway down the hall as he finished his stuttered sentence, his voice echoing in the unfamiliar walkway.

"Hey Ed, how's it going? If you don't get to Professor Doenkirk's class soon, he's gonna have you writing lines until you ruin your other arm too!" a passerby called out to him. Pride just looked at him strangely. "Professor Doenkirk?"

The boy shook his head, "Get your head out of the clouds space-case. They're meeting in the second floor lecture hall today. I thought you knew that."

Pride nodded, "Oh um... yeah, I was just running a little late today..." Without so much as a "thank you" he was off and running for the stairs. Second floor lecture hall...

Edward had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The professor had ended class early and left it open for study. He still sat at his large desk, ready to help students who'd gotten confused or needed a push in the right direction. Edward cringed as he heard feet padding down the empty hallway... getting closer... closer... closer... He closed his eyes and hoped fate would be with him and it was just some student, late for class, but as he opened his eyes, he heard the lecture hall's double doors clang open loudly. He turned to see Pride grinning, out of breath, as though he'd just won a game of hide and seek.

The professor looked up from the student he was helping and gawked in a very confused manner. "Edward? but..." he glanced back at Ed, who was getting up from his desk in a huff.

Pride grinned mischievously, "but I'm not Edward," he announced, "I'm Pr-"

Faster than he would have thought possible, Ed rushed over to the doorway, "This is Parker, my twin brother... sorry for the interruption sir, but well, he's not the brightest crayon in the box. If it's alright, I'll just take him home..."

The instructor just nodded slowly in surprise as Edward hurried Pride out the door. "What were you thinking!" Edward hissed as soon as they were out of hearing range of the class. "Idiot!"

Pride pouted, a little indignant. He was rather proud of his accomplishment. He'd found Ed with hardly any help at all and managed to blend into this world... almost flawlessly. "I got bored," he blurted. It was far from the truth, but he didn't think Ed would be happy if he'd instead blurted, "I missed you," or "I got lonely."

Ed put his good hand on his hip and watched Pride coldly, "Look, unless you can give me more information on how you got here, you're of no use to me. I'm only putting up with this because right now it seems like there's no alternative."

Pride's face fell. _Useless? _He tried not to let it show. _Don't say it so coldly... Don't push me away..._ Why did he have this overwhelming need to be accepted by this boy? Why did it hurt so much to be rejected like this? The sound of Edward's feet clicking on the tiles as he walked away down the hall was unbearable. "...wait."

The sound stopped and Edward turned, surprised, to see Pride on the verge of tears. Pride wasn't sure why his eyes kept leaking like this... it was such a human thing... but he couldn't stand to see Ed leave. "I'll tell you..." he started, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I can get you through the gate."

Edward licked his lips anxiously. The homunculus knew how to get through the gate? Was it really possible? Would he be able to see his brother again? He raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Why would you help me?"

There it was again. That instant mistrust. It felt like a knife wound in his heart. Pride's mouth formed a thin line as he fought for control over his human emotions. "If I show you... you have to take me with you."

The boy looked surprised and unsure. If he took Pride with him into his old world, who knew what kind of havoc he would wreak! He still wasn't sure what to make of the boy that had his face and claimed to be a homunculus, but his behaviour had been nothing but erratic. One minute he would be calm, the next, throwing Ed across the room, and now crying like a child. At the same time... this could be his only chance. If he didn't take it... he might never see his brother.

"Show me..."

Pride's trail led Envy to a cold city, not unlike Central in their world. Envy watched the snow falling and suppressed a shudder. He hated the cold... snow... and ice. His body had unpleasant memories of them and he knew it was his one weakness. _Drown in freezing water... trapped under the ice... no one came for you, did they? No one missed you... _ He shook his head. He wasn't that human boy anymore. Thomas was long dead.

Still... as he changed his appearance and walked the cold, snowy streets of Munich, he couldn't help but feel ill at ease. It was all... too familiar.

Pride slowed his walk to keep pace with Edward. He wasn't sure how to feel. The emotions that had swirled around him so fiercely were now gone, consumed by one emotion... pain. Ed didn't trust him. Ed would probably never trust him. He was only... putting up with his existence to suit his purposes. Even now, when Pride was helping him achieve his dream, Edward couldn't be bothered with so much as a single kind word. Less than a day ago it wouldn't have mattered. Pride would've cut him into pieces and licked the blood from his scythe when he'd finished. He found himself a little jealous of Ed's brother. Edward was doing all of this for that boy. He'd given up everything so his brother could have a life... could Pride do that for someone? Give up his life? He doubted it. It seemed like such a waste... and yet... if it were for Edward... if it meant Edward would see him as something more than 'useless'... maybe he wouldn't mind...

They took a trolley home, back to the small house that Ed and his father lived in. The day was getting colder as it turned to night. Snow began to fall and Pride watched it with wonder. The world hadn't always seemed so beautiful. Hadn't it been a bleak and desolate place? He watched Ed's back as the boy fiddled with the keys and finally opened the door.

_I just want to be useful... _

The door swung open and warm air greeted them. The house was empty, the same as they'd left it. Pride watched Ed's back, his slumping shoulders, his thin, weak, human frame... Without knowing why, he walked forward, hugging the blonde youth from behind. He rested his head on the back of Ed's jacket. Ed let out a startled yell, but quickly quieted when he realized what Pride was doing. Something clicked in his mind. ..._What is Truth?_

Edward could almost feel the thoughts running through Pride's mind. Fear, guilt, pain, lonliness... all so familiar to him. He subconsciously put his hand atop Pride's. "It's alright. You don't have to be afraid..."

Pride jumped at the touch and let go, taking a step back. Edward turned and Pride feared those accusing golden eyes. "I'm sorry..." he started, "I didn't mean to..." But the eyes didn't accuse or condemn. They knew... somehow they knew what he was going through. Knew the pain of being a lonely, hated existence. Edward took a step forward and Pride found he was shaking. He felt so weak... so raw... so... human. Edward's arms were around him and he felt safe, warm, and comforted. When he spoke, "It'll be okay..." Somehow, he really felt it would... He understood now why the homunculi hated humans so much. It wasn't because they were inferior or got in the way... It wasn't because they were stupid or weak... It was because... they wished to be like them. They wished for this fragile, yet beautiful existence.

_Touching. _Envy thought, venom practically dripping from his words. _So very touching. I'm glad you two have had your little reunion, now you'll have no regrets in death. I wouldn't have thought you'd sink so low Pride... but then again... you have **his**__body, don't you? His heart beats in your chest... _

Envy smirked, a cold, frightening smile with no humor in it. _Least I'll have the chance to kill you myself this time... o-chibi-san..._

Edward scrawled a note and left it on the table where his father was sure to see it. It said only:

_Nya! Beat you 'home!'_

_Edward_

He signed it and drew a little chibi face blowing a razzberry. His father would understand the meaning. They'd known it would come one of these days. Pride reached out his hand and Edward grasped it firmly, they rushed out the door and through the snow.

Pride could feel something was amiss, but he wasn't sure what. Almost like they were being followed... but that was impossible... no one could follow them here... could they? He was nervous about opening the gate again, about using a sacrifice for their passage... No human deserved happiness as much as Edward did... he tried to tell himself it wouldn't matter, killing one more human... but... Edward wouldn't want that...

They rounded another corner, taking a path that ran alongside a river. Chunks of ice floated carelessly downstream. Something was still following. Pride pulled Edward onward faster and Ed hobbled to keep up, his artificial limb hindering him. Why the sudden hurry? Edward chanced a glance behind and tripped, losing his footing. He went sprawling into the snow. Pride almost lost his balance as well, but righted himself to face their opponent.

"...Envy?" Pride looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

Envy stood with his feet firmly planted in the snow. "You're asking me why I'm here? I might ask you the very same thing shorty."

Pride flinched at the harsh tone in his voice. "...what do-"

Edward stood, his eyes narrowed as he cut Pride off, "What the hell do you want?" He'd been itching for a chance to return Envy everything he'd given him at their last meeting, but he knew in this body he was still weak. If he only still had his automail or his alchemy...

"Whadda ya know... identical bean sprouts..." Envy smirked, a look of satisfaction on his face. Pride's eyes flashed a brilliant gold as he summoned his scythe and stood protectively between Ed and Envy. The two homunculi clashed violently in a blinding instant, both taking heavy blows. Envy's torso was nearly separated from his legs in a clean swoop, while Pride's head jerked back from a brutal kick, his neck snapping. They each took a moment to heal, the bones in Pride's neck making disturbing cracking noises while Envy's blood pooled in the snow, it's reddish black color in sharp contrast to the pure white. Both homunculi's breath was coming faster now as their fight continued. Ed could only stand back and watch as the two monsters clashed in the evening snow.

Pride fought to keep his breathing under control, "You're at a loss this time Envy... Father told me how to kill you... Care for a swim?"

Envy's nervous eyes glanced at the rushing river only yards away. "...bastard..." he muttered, "I'll cut you into so many pieces even you won't be able to find them all!"

Pride could hear the gate calling to him again. _Sacrifice... you must pay the toll... equivilent exchange... _Pride pushed the voice away. If they wanted a sacrifice, there was a perfectly good homunculus he could think of... He fought on, blow for blow as he and Envy whirled through the snow, neither giving an inch.

Edward watched helplessly as they fought on. He'd known Pride wasn't like the others and now the proof was before him. He fought his own kind for the sake of a single human. He watched the fight carefully, keeping an eye out for an opening. Pride swung the scythe again, tearing into Envy's shoulder. A momentary pause as Envy put a hand over the wound. Edward took it. He dived toward Envy, putting his strength into and knocking the deadly sin off-balance. It was all the help Pride needed. He swung the scythe again, sending Envy into the river.

Envy screamed as he went under and scrambled for the surface, but Pride was there waiting. Envy gasped as he broke the water's surface, but cold hands held him down. He struggled, clawing at the arms that forced him to breath the icy water. In moments it was over and the claw marks already began to heal on Pride's tattoed arms. His shirt was in tatters, but the cold didn't bother him. He and Edward watched in silence as the body began to float downstream.

"He's gone..." Pride whispered, scarcely believing it himself. He reached for the gate, for the route home, but the voice was the same... _You must pay the toll..._

_But I've paid it! Pride thought furiously... isn't it enough? Envy's life?_

_Human... _the gate whispered..._ must be human..._

Pride's stomach shriveled as the realization hit him. Ed ran over, "Pride, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Pride could feel his face getting hot as he called the gate to him. Perhaps if it was his life... it would be enough... "I'm fine..." he said in a hollow voice, "we're going home..."

Edward could see the gate, tall and black and covered in ancient runes. It opened slowly, black fingers reaching toward them. _Equivilent exchange... _they hissed, the eyes staring back at the two blonde boys.

Pride stepped forward, "I will pay it... Though I am not human, my life is enough for payment." The eyes waited hestantly, unsure. Pride's features were cold, "Take it! My life for his! I demand you take it! Is this not equivilent exchange!"

The realization hit Edward hard and he grabbed Pride's shoulder, shaking him, "What are you doing! This isn't what you said! I have to take you with me! I don't break promises!"

The eyes watched greedily as Pride turned to Ed. He held his hand firmly as the darkness began to take him, "Thank you..." he said quietly. "I wish..." He was disappearing and Edward was once again helpless. "...I wish we truly had been brothers..."

The gate pulled at them both. Ed held fast to Pride's hand, unwilling to let go. As the blackness consumed them, he could feel Pride slipping away. The blackness and those eyes were all around him, but one voice cut through it all.

_"Don't forget me... please... don't forget..."_

Edward swallowed back his tears as he sank into the inky darkness.

Pride felt him leave, felt his existence disappear in the blink of an eye, leaving him alone with the others. He reached out his arm, "Take it..." Pride whispered. The unblinking eyes and hands obeyed, pulling at his limbs. He could feel them pulling him in all directions, like he was being tied to an enormous wheel. Blows came fast to his already ruined body, one after another. His punishment... his payment... He didn't fear the pain... After a while he became numb to it. He never thought there would be someone he'd give up his life for... He smiled as blood trickled from his lips... but if it was for him... he was happy to give it up for him...

Edward woke amid a pile of ashes and rubble that were so familiar. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. His hands... he stared in wonder at his restored body. His hands were real... flesh and blood... He pulled up his pant-leg and saw that his leg too had been restored. It was more than he could ever have hoped for...

He could hear voices in the distance, a dog barking. As he stood, he realized where he was. The burned remains of his home in Rizembool. He could see figures look up, familiar faces... Pinako... Winry... Alphonse...

They ran toward him and he felt his knees go weak. It was too good to be true. He didn't deserve so much. Pride had given up everything for him. He hugged his brother fiercely as they were finally reunited, no longer a metal suit of armor and a half metal child, but whole and complete.

Alphonse was crying and there were tears falling from his own eyes as well. Tears of happiness, something they had been denied so long...

_Pride... _he thought solemnly as he and his brother held one another, unable to let go. _I won't forget... I will never forget..._

Ed stood quietly before the small grave. Alphonse watched respectly as Edward placed the fresh-cut flowers on the stone next to their mother's. Alphonse hadn't witnessed the sacrifice made for his brother, but he had deep respect for one who could love so much. Edward again fought to swallow back tears that threatened to fall from his cheeks. After a solemn silence, they walked away, hand in hand as though children again, leaving the small gravestone behind.

_In memory of Parker Elric_

_Our beloved brother_


End file.
